<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guys My Age (Don't Know How To Treat Me) by ifyouknowmeyoudont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867749">Guys My Age (Don't Know How To Treat Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouknowmeyoudont/pseuds/ifyouknowmeyoudont'>ifyouknowmeyoudont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, problematic i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouknowmeyoudont/pseuds/ifyouknowmeyoudont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Actually, I am twenty-five.” </p><p>It is Alex’s turn to fall behind, stopping in his tracks and choking on his own spit a little; he definitely did not expect that. Will is far ahead of him now, looking back at Alex as his eyes sparkle with mischief, and Alex is starting to love the inexplicable pull this man has over him. Alex licks his lips and takes another step forward to follow Will toward the exit. He catches up quickly and basks in the feeling as a large, rough hand reaches down and grasps his own, tugging him outside into the cool breeze of nighttime.</p><p>or</p><p>Alex has a want, no, a need for an older man.<br/>Will just may be what he is looking for. </p><p>~~</p><p>This was way longer than I meant it to be but please enjoy some Wilbur/Quackity!!<br/>Happy Reading Y'all :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guys My Age (Don't Know How To Treat Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters are aged up (18+)<br/>Purely Fiction<br/>Don't Like? Don't Read!</p><p>(there is no character tags here, so chances are, if you're reading this, you were looking for it :p)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Alex moved along with the beat, he could only be certain of one thing and one thing only. Between the deafening noise and the intrusive vibrations coming from the song that is currently booming through the speakers; it sort of feels like he is standing in the middle of a thunderstorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This scene would have normally scared Alex. He wasn’t used to the groups of sweaty people and the pumping music; but tonight he felt different, tonight he felt in his element. Now that the bass had made its way to a temporary home inside him, deep under his skin and into his bones. The swaying beat of the thumping music seems to coax him even further into his present reality —hands curled tight, tugging roughly at the brunette hair of some stranger. Sure, he had just broken up with his ex a week ago; but in his current situation, it was safe to say he was well over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of his mind —somewhere amongst the warm, buzzing feeling of alcohol— he thinks he should be sulking, maybe even crying, on his living room couch with a gallon of ice cream in his lap, blabbering to Nick about he had managed to mess it all up. Just like every other break up he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after this last “mishap of a relationship,” as George likes to call it, Alex has finally come to the realization, it wasn’t him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Mason. It was all the other immature, young boys he had been with before, not him. All the boys he had been with before were his age or sometimes a year younger, but now Alex has figured out he craves something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wants, desires even, something serious —something </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something that would be stable and secure, but also make him feel like we were having some actual fun. He wanted to be doing something on Friday nights that wasn’t smoking weed and playing Xbox in someone’s basement while he tried to give his date some messy mid-game blowjob. Something like adults had. These young teenage boys that were Alex’s age just weren’t cutting it, not anymore at least, it just didn’t align with the taste he was craving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, after an entire week spent begging his friends, he finally managed to convince Nick, who in turn convinced his </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> older boyfriend, to take him out to a new LGBTQ+ club down the street from their shared apartment. Specifically the one that had a huge-ass neon sign out front that read ‘21 AND UP ONLY’ and was consistently filled with good-looking people and warm smiles. Alex thinks that the only reason Nick even considered coming was because he told his friends that this was going to be the only thing that kept him from spiralling into the depression that usually followed his breakups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl was pushing twenty-four now and the two other boys looked old enough that people hadn’t even blinked an eye when they had told them Alex and Nick were the same age as Karl, even if they were still a couple months away from turning twenty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex thought maybe the new atmosphere of the club would overwhelm him with all the drinking, the loud music, the weirdly dimmed lights and the gross, sweaty people who really had no idea how to dance. But, surprisingly, none of that really bothered him, none of that stopped him from wanting. He still wants to take this chance and plunge himself into something brand new, something a bit risque and thrilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before tonight, the Alex everyone knew would have turned away at the mere thought of taking a booze-fuelled leap like this. Especially because he could have been sitting around Mason’s like every other Saturday night, ordering pizza and playing some Minecraft bed wars. Yet, with his first step into the club, he was already feeling more alive. More mature —more like an adult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to the shock of himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friends, he actually had finally let loose. He let his hips sway dirtily to the music, grinding against whatever stranger was closest, grabbing onto anyone within arm’s reach who showed the slightest bit of interest in him. As much as Alex enjoyed each slutty dance, he made it a point to break it off at the end of each song, switching from one person to the next without fail... well, until one man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one man, whose hands are currently wrapped roughly around Alex’s hips in a way that might seem a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> rough to an outsider, but Alex can tell it is all in good fun as the man drags his slightly stubbled chin against the soft skin of Alex’s exposed collarbone. He tries to crane his neck sideways to get a better look at the stranger, but all he could see was a mess of fluffy brown hair. As the upbeat song fades into a slow sultry one, Alex takes the opportunity to turn and face the man grinding so hotly against him, pressing their semi-hard ons together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so the front of him is just as cute,” the tall man breathes in a voice that Alex would most accurately describe as husky, his English accent catches Alex’s attention immediately; making the man already seem mature. And even though the man had just called him cute —something Alex did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like— he found himself blushing at the compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This new-found man is </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sharp but soft features, captivating brown eyes and lips that Alex so desperately wanted to lean up and kiss. Faint freckles dust his cheeks and mingle between patches of dark stubble. He looks so rough, sharp around the edges and most alluring of all, mature. A pool of heat spills into Alex’s lower stomach, wiggling fuzzily around in his bone’s before he speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, you are just as sexy as I’d hope you’d be.” Alex lets out in a sultry tone. He really couldn’t hold his tongue there, it had slipped right out. He thought about it, ‘I guess adults are straightforward, they say what they mean.’ With this new-found confidence, Alex was determined to get what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Got some spark in you now, sugar?” the stranger says, leaning down and in to flick his tongue playfully across Alex’s ear lobe, hands still travelling restlessly over his lower back, occasionally gripping hard into the soft flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you anyways? Nineteen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s face goes bright red at the and he almost starts to feel silly that this older man could tell so early on. Then he remembers that he came here for that sole reason —he doesn’t want to feel childish anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What’s it to you?” Alex responds as he reaches up to place a hand on the taller man’s shoulder near his neck, thumbing at the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit.” The man fumbles with his next sentence, taking one hand off Alex’s hip but keeping the other wrapped tight around his middle as if he’s not willing to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had to be twenty-one to get in this joint, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex scoffs at that. He can tell the guy is being a smart ass from the way his smile goes a bit crooked, but he plays it up anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I snuck in. And it’s Alex, by the way,” he states, hooking one hand around the man’s belt at the front of his waistband, giving a sharp tug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stumbles forward at the tug willingly, crowding in close until the air between them is noticeably hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, am I in the presence of a rebel? Right here in this very club?” The close proximity and hot words travel to Alex’s ear, so slickly that it makes his knees go weak, and he backs up before he tumbles over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Will.” The man —Will— politely extends his hand, as if he wasn’t just grinding up against Alex in the most obscene way to some alt-rock song. Alex takes the proffered hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will. Nice to meet you.” Alex says, because what else is he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too, kid.” Will says with a smirk just as the bass of the next song starts to pulse through the club speakers. Not that either boy is paying much attention to the music, or to the strangers tightly packed in around them. Alex instead, is focused on watching the way Will licks his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a bit hot in here, no?” Will says as he pulls at the collar of the sweatshirt that hung around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex considers letting the words ‘yeah, that is actually exactly why I snuck in here for’ answer his question. But the way Will’s burning eyes flicker from him to the door like he has got something different, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his mind, makes the words catch in Alex’s throat, and suddenly his mouth is dry. He can only nod as his mind seems to glitch, but Will must take the hint because he tugs at Alex’s hip, fingertips brushing over the heated skin there as a silent plea to come with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous now, kid? Never had a grownup sleepover?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex reaches out and brushes a section of hair away from Will’s forehead before he leans in and up, lips catching Will’s earlobe as he lets his teeth scrape against the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But usually I am the one hosting. And usually there are more guests.” Alex very much enjoys watching the way Will’s adam's apple bobs at the words, the nervous energy he can feel practically vibrating from the other man’s body giving him a surge in confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully you won’t need to call your momma to pick you up this time.” Will’s words are muffled against Alex’s neck as he swipes his tongue over the salty skin, racking a shiver through Alex’s body. Then with an abrupt smack to Alex’s ass, Will says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hit the road, jailbait. I want to take you home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex lets out a small, distasteful grunt, not giving Will any indication that he may or may not have liked the harsh slap. He almost walks away and leaves Will right then and there, wondering how this man could have possibly gotten in here in any other way than how Alex did, questioning his maturity. Alex pushes past Will, faking as if to leave him there alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, funny. How old are you anyways? Twelve? Hah, and you’re calling me kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turns his body sharply, slipping through dancing bodies and easily keeping up with Alex because of his insufferably long legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I am twenty-five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is Alex’s turn to fall behind, stopping in his tracks and choking on his own spit a little; he definitely did not expect that. Will is far ahead of him now, looking back at Alex as his eyes sparkle with mischief, and Alex is starting to love the inexplicable pull this man has over him. Alex licks his lips and takes another step forward to follow Will toward the exit. He catches up quickly and basks in the feeling as a large, rough hand reaches down and grasps his own, tugging him outside into the cool breeze of nighttime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of shock is still present on Alex’s face. Will looks back at him after whistling for a cab, a chuckle on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t believe it? I think the first thing people notice about me is my maturity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckles at that one as he climbs into the taxi behind the lanky stranger, finally unlinking their fingers as they both sit. Before he forgets, Alex pulls his phone from his pocket and shoots Nick a quick text. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quackity:</b>
  <span> think i found another way home. location sharing is on. dont worry about me ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response he receives is almost instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: </b>
  <span>yeah, we saw you leave with the tall guy. txt me later so i know he didnt kill you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex snorts at the text as he locks his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. There is a fluttery feeling in his stomach that he tries to ignore as Will leans forward and gives his address to the driver. He has gone home with plenty of boys, but this, this was different. A new form of adventure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the mom jokes really give away how close you are to your thirties.” Alex says with a light chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and your comment about hosting sleepovers </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes me think you are nineteen,” Will retorts, voice mocking lightheartedly. His arm snakes its way around Alex’a waist, letting his fingers roam over warm skin as they slip under Alex’s jacket and t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up,” Alex mumbles as he plays with a fringe from the rip in Will’s ripped jeans. Their bodies are pushed closer together when the taxi driver takes a right turn a little too sharp. Will nuzzles against Alex’s neck, lips hot and voice muffled as he hums his next words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me Alex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Alex feels like it switches on. It is not instant, but it glows and pricks under his skin —a drunk revelation that in all previous relationships all he ever got to do was take. So even even if it's the simple phrase ‘make me’ that passes Will’s lips, Alex takes it as a challenge. So, he leans in and sure as hell, makes Will shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s messy, all clashing of hot lips dragging against each other in an absolutely crude way, making slippery, wet sounds under the low rumble of the car engine. Will’s other hand makes its way up to Alex’s cheek, roughly prodding his thumb against his bottom lip and coaxing his jaw open to slip his tongue inside and lick the roof of Alex’s mouth. And at that, Alex can’t be blamed for the small, helpless whimper he lets out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” The taxi driver interrupts, reaching out his hand expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Alex pays no mind —not when he’s got Will’s hot, so fucking hot, mouth planting fiery, open mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. He tilts his head to the side as Will’s mouth teases at the bit of collarbone peeking out of his shirt and then all the way back up just so Will could take Alex’s swollen bottom lip between his teeth and give it a sharp tug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourteen bucks, right?” Will asks after pulling away from one last tortuous kiss under Alex’s jaw. Will addresses the driver so nonchalantly, almost as if he has done this a million times before and Alex thinks it’s likely he has. Although that thought doesn’t bother him. Instead, it makes him even more aroused. He is here now —nothing to be jealous of, nothing to compare to. He’s got an experienced man in front of him, and he plans to drink up every last drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grabs the door handle and pops out of the cab as Will smacks a twenty into the driver’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, as much as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love watching you walk in front of me with that ass of yours,” Will starts and Alex can practically feel the hot stare on his backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you have any idea where you’re going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s right. So, Alex slows so they are walking side-by-side, allowing his hand to once again slip into Will’s larger one. As they head into the apartment lobby, Alex looks around at the fancy furniture, high ceilings and doormen. If it wasn’t for the ‘West Side Apartments’ sign outside, Alex would have thought this was some fancy hotel celebrities would stay at. Will lets his hand slip out of Alex’s, just to slip his arm around Alex’s waist, hand sitting dangerously close to the curve of his ass. Tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a sharp ding from the elevator as the bulky doors open, revealing to Alex a large, empty elevator. Will grabs his hand pulling him into the elevator with a lustful fury, immediately pushing Alex right up against the nearest wall. He traps Alex’s hands above his head in a tight grip, allowing the other to fall to Alex’s waist before diving into a long-awaited kiss. It’s sloppy and heated, like the ones before, but is now filled with more anticipation. Heat coils in Alex’s belly as he thinks where this is heading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s mouth pulls back again as the ticking of the elevator between floors begins again. He is now pressing two, three, then four quick, delicious kisses against Alex’s swollen, red lips. His teeth graze lightly from Alex’s neck, right to the skin between his collarbone and throat, nipping harshly at the sun-kissed canvas before licking a hot strip across it again and pressing smouldering pecks to the red marks now blossoming over Alex’s pulse point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another obnoxious ding from the elevator quashes the moment as the doors open slowly, revealing the floor of the twenty-third floor. Will’s lips find their way back onto the other boy’s sensitive skin just below his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wi-Will—hmph,” Alex starts, but clearly Will has plans of jumping him right there as his big hands are now making their way over Alex’s hips and around his thighs, attempting to hike them up and around his waist. His mouth stops any protests Alex had tried to come up with about getting off the lift. Alex did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> come this far, with a real grown-ass man, just to have a shitty quickie in the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex forms a plan in his head to get them off this fucking elevator as the doors start to close, missing their window of opportunity. Alex is a getter, he is persistent and he wants sex with Will. In his bed. So, he gently grips his hands into Will’s hair, giving it an experimental tug, figuring maybe Will will pull off, but no. Instead, Will moans, legs turning to jello as his lips shakingly reattach to Alex’s neck again, hips rutting up harder —and as hot as that is, it doesn’t solve the existing dilemma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Will,” Alex stammers, and Will’s hips stutter forward deliciously against his dick. Biting back a loud groan, Alex says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bingo. That gets Will’s attention quickly, and for a second Alex thinks maybe he messed up, but the warm look in the other man’s eyes makes his chest feel full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re about to be on the lobby floor again. Let’s get up to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fuck you here </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> there,” Will rasps as he fumbles with the button on Alex’s pants, but he does spare a second to reach over and call the twenty-third floor for the second time that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, ahaha, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Will lifts his head then, fluffy hair bouncing as his eyebrows shoot towards his hairline, questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh-you don’t want to do this? Did I read the signals wrong? Oh, shit, it’s the age of difference?” Will stops talking, noticing Alex is laughing then grabbing Will’s slender shoulders over the fabric of his yellow sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, kid? What’s so funny?” Will asks, a chuckle apparent in his voice too, but a little lost in the joke, his head crowded with how Alex’s little giggle is affecting his hard-on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to get fucked by you, Will,” Alex says like it’s the most obvious fact in the world. He grips Will a bit closer, still wheezing with laughter as Will looks at him like he can’t possibly get any more confused or any harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing it in this moving, metal box,” Alex continues, his smile beaming up at Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will doesn’t even laugh at that, looking as if he is still focusing on what Alex had said, but he grunts in response to the second part with a nod. Then, in his beautiful accent, he says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, darlin’, I’ll getcha up and in my bed real quick, ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that very much.” Alex says, a cute blush dusting his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator stops again and the doors slide open, and Will’s hands trail down the small of his back as he turns and pulls Alex down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a struggle to get moving to Will’s room, and Alex lets out a breathy giggle when Will pushes him against the wall and kisses the life out of him, as if he couldn’t have made it the rest of the way there without another taste of Alex’s delicious lips. They do eventually settle down enough to disentangle and start back down the hall again, Will’s long legs making quick strides, dragging the shorter behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sloooow downnnn,” Alex says with a small, breathless giggle. There’s a lot of racing in his mind from where this night will end, to how we wanted to be mad at how effortlessly Will drags him along, but it is actually kind of...hot. He’d never admit it, but he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, in a way that he doesn’t know if he’s ever felt before. Will stops abruptly in front of what is presumably the door to his apartment. It ruptures Alex’s train of thought as he stumbles to avoid colliding with Will’s back, calling Will a colourful nickname in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does finding my apartment really kill your boner that much?” Will teases with a smile as he reaches into his pocket to search for his keys, his other hand never leaving the small of Alex’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I should just go,” Alex quips right back. But once again his words contradict his actions, because Alex steps into the small space in front of Will, his front pressed into the closed front door, ass against Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, before I go,” Alex hums as he maneuvers his arms behind himself to grab the front loops of the taller man’s jeans, wrapping a finger in each before tugging his hips forward. He sighs at the feeling of Will’s crotch pressed against the curve of his ass. He watches with pride as Will fumbles with his key and then the handle, finally getting the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only grunts at the action, forcing the door open with a shove. He pushes his hips forward in a way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> make Alex let out a hearty laugh, but instead it makes him let out a yelp that is far too close to a whimper when he feels a large bulge rubbing against the seams of his back pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so cocky now, are you?” Will mouths behind Alex’s neck as they stumble through the door and let the door slam behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex can’t find it in himself to respond as Will sucks a burning mark on the back of his neck, he can only murmur an incoherent, ‘mhmm.’ Remembering what happened earlier on the ride up, Alex awkwardly slips his hand back to get a good grip in Will’s hair and gives it a harsh tug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will lowly groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are only a few steps into his apartment, but Alex can see a hallway to their left that ends at what looks like a bedroom with a wide bed at the center. Will must think he has waited long enough because he is impatiently undoing the button of Alex’s jeans and tugging them down, around his thighs with those huge hands of his —clumsy at times, but with long, purposeful fingers that might end up driving him insane by the end of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kick off their shoes faster than they can even come together for another kiss. He feels Will peppering small, soft kisses down every bump of his spine, hands fighting his pants further down his legs until they are tangled around his ankles. In the next moment, Alex hears two dull thuds that he can only assume —or hope, really— are Will’s knees hitting the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s breath hitches as Will helps him step out of the jeans, one foot at a time. Pants discarded and immediately forgotten, Will’s hands find a home on Alex’s round ass, doling out a small smack, before gripping his cheeks and parting them roughly and kneading them under his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Alex. I really can’t wait to taste you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you already?” Alex sighs, reaching back to steady himself with a hand on Will’s shoulders. He shudders, muscles in his thighs and back contracting with anticipation as he feels Will’s warm breath on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause, you said you wanted to be fucked properly. An’ that’s somethin’ I can do, baby,” Will promises as he kisses all the way back up his neck, and that’s the only signal Alex needs to know where they are headed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then hurry.” Alex doesn’t even have to look back to know Will is smirking at the comment because he’d been trying to be demanding, but his voice had come out entirely too needy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that too, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Will tugs Alex’s arms and urges him toward the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushes at how the two must look —Alex pantless and cheeks flushed, both of them with sex-mussed hair and a deep lust in their eyes. When they finally make it to the bedroom, Alex doesn’t want anything more than for Will to fuck him right there —maybe bent over the foot of the bed with the sheets sprawled in front of him. But Will pushes him up against the wall roughly, Alex’s elbows banging against the hard surface. Will hitches his hands under Alex’s legs and lifts him off the ground; Alex instinctively wraps his legs around the taller man’s waist to hold up his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve waited all night for this,” Will pants as he’s stripping them both of their shirts and tossing them to the floor until the hot skin of their chests glide together. Will dances one hand up, letting go of Alex’s thigh to tug softly at one of his nipples, making the younger’s back arch and pulling a low whine from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how long I wanted you, watching this tight ass move on the dance floor. Couldn’t wait to get my hands on it.” And with that comment, Alex gets a simple smack to his ass, only the thin material of his boxers blocking the connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather you get your cock in it,” Alex says with a giggle as Will lowers him back to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will drags his fingers down Alex’s waist, pulling off the plain black boxer briefs he had on with the hooks of his fingers; Alex sighing as his cock is set free. Will nips at his hip bones, letting his breath fan over Alex’s swollen tip, but never showing it any attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty, pretty, pretty. All of you is so gorgeous, baby boy.” Purple marks blossom on the skin as Will tugs on Alex once more, pushing him toward the bed in the middle of the room until his back hits the soft mattress. Meanwhile Will, still wearing his jeans, rubs against Alex’s leg, creating a delicious friction against his hardening cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will dips down again, arching his back to give Alex a wet, sloppy kiss before starting down his chest. He tweaks at Alex’s sensitive nipple, swirling the other in his mouth before tugging at it between his teeth gently, giving both some attention before moving on. Alex shudders, hands clawing their way back into Will’s messy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Will, please,” Alex moans, pressing down hard as Will nips at his inner thigh and slings Alex’s legs over his pale shoulders. Alex takes a moment to think how their skin makes such a pretty contrast and that maybe they should just stay like this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, what, baby boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please touch me, or something,” Alex groans. He lets out a high-pitched whine when Will gives a kittenish lick to the tip of his cock. Then, with his large hands to lift up Alex’s hips, he takes Alex’s whole cock into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he good. The sweet, velvet warmth engulfs his whole length and the smooth of Will’s lips moving up and down Alex’s erect cock makes him shiver. And Will is giving the blunt head a shallowing motion against the slit and Alex feels like he may just cum from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, it still feels so euphoric as he’s thrusting his hips up and into the older man’s mouth to get impossibly deeper. Will must notice, because then he goes down to the deepest possible point until his nose presses into the skin at the base of Alex’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Will,” Alex whines, pulling at Will’s hair desperately. Much to Alex’s dismay, Will pulls off after a few more bobs of his head, jerking Alex’s hard member in his hand almost lazily before letting it smack wetly against his tensed stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as he puts his hands against the tan flesh of Alex’s hips, Will pushes himself up, face-to-face with Alex. His lips swollen and pink smeared of saliva and pre-cum as he pressed a kiss to the younger’s lips—not that Alex really cared at this point. The throbbing, slick cock pressed against his groin right now was consuming every thought crossing his mind. Alex likes to think that the sensible part of his brain would grimace at Will’s careless behaviour, but, he doesn't remember being this attracted to someone ever before, doesn't remember ever wanting someone this badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only takes a few moments to catch his breath before diving back into Alex’s neck, leaving scorching kisses, mouthing away the salt and sweat from his skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don't think I can wait much longer,” Alex stutters, breath ruffling the soft hairs brushing against his chin. He squeezes his eyes shut and presses his thighs together tightly, rutting up slightly against Will’s jean-clad thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s breath comes quickly as he laps his tongue over the jut of Alex’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God look at you,” he murmurs, looking up with hazy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wrecked and flustered. Haven’t even fucked you yet. How can I say no to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex feels himself flush all over at the words, fumbling his own hands across the metal buckle of Will’s belt and trying to rip it off as fast as he can. He isn’t one for dirty talk usually, but hearing it in Will’s voice makes his stomach coil. He won’t be baring </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret to the older man anytime soon, though.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the worst part of that statement is that you haven’t fucked me ye- oof.” The wind is knocked from Alex’s chest as Will manhandles him, tossing him so he’s lying sprawled at the center of the bed. Moonlight creeps in through the window and sweeps across Will’s brow as he bends Alex’s knees, splaying his thighs wide on either side of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Will crouches over to undo his belt, Alex takes in the sight of his broad chest and defined muscles, the planes of his smooth, fair skin and long limbs. Will finally gets his pants undone and shoves them down like they’ll burn him if he keeps them on for any longer. Then, Will is kneeling between his legs, cock protruding through his grey boxer shorts, long and thick, and Alex feels like letting out a whine at the sight alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he does just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looks up at the desperate noise as Alex props himself up on one elbow, his other arm reaching down to allow slow fingers to wrap around his own neglected cock. Alex watches closely as Will pushes down his boxers. Fluffy hair falling onto his face, a grin forming on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Alex does. Because Will is long, girth wide enough that Alex’s not even sure if he could wrap his whole hand around it. It’s a pale shade but turning pink, the tip flushed a deep red and leaking pre-cum. Alex’s stomach twists with the urge to reach out and —</span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>— he wants to lick every inch of him, swallow down as much of Will’s cock as he can. He feels a train drive itself into his chest as he notices how fast his own hand is moving around himself just at the sight of the other man’s dick and the thought that maybe he’s making Will just as turned on. Will’s smile is almost too sweet as he slaps Alex’s hand away from his cock and gives a few disapproving tuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alex. Can’t even wait a minute? Too eager for my cock already?” Will lets his rough palm rub slowly across Alex’s foreskin, thumbing at the slit agonizingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex figures he’s got two options here: spit out something sassy like he always does, or play along —let Will’s little foreplay dance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he plays along. And it feels good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I wanna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lets go of Alex’s cock and reaches over to the nightstand by the bed to rummage through the drawer. Then he’s tearing open a condom packet with his teeth faster than Alex can even register, fumbling with his long fingers to fit it around his cock, even thrusting up in his own hand a bit as he gets it all the way on. Then, after a small crack rings through the room from the cap of a bottle, he’s coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Alex hears the bottle clunk against the floor, but he doesn’t pay any mind because he thinks he could get off from just the sight of Will’s desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well, you’re gonna be stuffed full, baby,” Will growls in response as he takes one hand to lift Alex’s hips gently, the other prodding at the younger boys greedy hole, circling the rim with his pointer finger. Will grunts before speaking again, pumping the tip of his finger in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet you never got a cock this good, huh, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s head falls back as the words leave the man’s lips, unable to say anything back besides a frantic no of his head. One finger is now fully thrusting in and out of him, and it almost feels like he touches places Alex has never had touched before —shit, Will’s fingers are so long. And it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, but it’s not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-more. I can take more,” Alex huffs, grinding his hips down on the finger inside him as a second prods at his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you say so.” Will wiggles in three fingers then, skipping right over stretching him with two, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will spreads his fingers as he thrusts in, tugging out just to push in again. His other hand is sprawled across Alex’s lower abdomen now, fingertips sinking into the skin hard enough to leave little bruises. Alex’s skin is flushed a bright pink, his head tossed back on the mattress. His back is still arching as his hands grip the sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white and his bottom lip is caught between his front teeth as he winds his legs tighter, pulling Will closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a certified mess, and they haven’t even gotten to sex yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex peeks open his eyes, squinting at Will, who is watching where his fingers enter Alex so intently, crooking his fingers just right as they thrust in, grazing against the inside of his walls. Will even has a bit of a habit of moving his hips along with his fingers as if it's him pushing inside Alex. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex lets out a low, needy whimper at it, and Will must get the hint fast, but doesn't make him miss a beat with his incessant teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Alex-baby? You got to tell me or else I won't do anything.” Alex almost wants to call him on the empty threat but Will suddenly stopped all movements and uncurls his fingers slowly, keeping them nestled in Alex, letting the feeling of ‘you could have something even better if you just say the words’ linger in his mind. Because Alex is so used to the boys that just do what he wants without hesitation —they don't make him beg for it. They don't drag it out like this. Make him flush a deep red until he thinks he might explode from how turned on he is, how badly he wants it. They never make him feel this damn good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I,” Alex stammers, throwing his face to the side on the pillow, pushing upwards a tiny bit as if it will distract from the embarrassment of saying the words out loud. It's a lot easier to talk the talk when they're fully clothed, teasing each other on a club dance floor or in an elevator. Now he's lying in a bedroom, sprawled in front of a twenty-five year old man who's making him question if he even knew what real pleasure was before tonight. But his attempts to dodge the question backfires the moment Will’s long fingers make a twinge of delicious movement inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.” He watches the smirk on Will’s face grow with the words as he promptly withdrawals his fingers, letting Alex watch as he straightens his back to expose his stiff cock as it bounces upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me until I feel it tomorrow,” Alex continues, voice pitching higher as Will takes the wet, lubed fingers that were just inside Alex and runs them across the skin of his lower belly. Alex chews the inside of his cheek with his teeth, desperation running through his bones —he's waited all night for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck me and show me what I've been missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will licks a stripe from his stomach all the way up to Alex’s chest at the statement, nibbling on one of the buds and watching it harden before sucking it into his mouth. His mouth pops off and he gives a small smile before quickly switching to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can do, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words leave his mouth, Alex feels the blunt head of Will’s cock pressing against his tight entrance. Will’s mouth is still focussing on his nipple, biting gently at the tip and dragging it upward, all while he presses slowly into Alex as if he's got all the time in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, fuck, shit.” Alex groans, high-pitched and whiny, gripping the sheets once again like they’re the only thing that will keep him grounded against the pounding he’s about to receive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving small kisses up from his chest, Will licks over Alex’s lips and presses their foreheads together as he bottoms out. He reaches out one hand to intertwine with Alex’s, while the other finds a home on the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, m’gonna move now,” Will mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to the space between Alex’s eyebrows’ lulling his hips back and forth but staying deep inside Alex. It makes something pang inside Alex as Will keeps his eyes trained on his face, watching Alex’s reactions closely, making sure there isn’t any pain written on his there or in his body language. Warm brown eyes filled with something tender and caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes a shiver ride down Alex’s back and goosebumps break out over his arms, something he’s never experienced before. There’s a few moments of just Alex’s quiet whimpers and his hands grabbing at Will’s chest, but after Will is sure Alex is ready, his thrusts become hard and rough. And there’s the obscene, slick sound of skin slapping against skin as Will slams in and out of Alex, making the bed bounce back and forth, and Alex feels like his eyes might roll back into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Will, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>más duro, </span>
  </em>
  <span>harder please.” Alex moans, letting his native tongue slip through in his pleasure. Will takes a second to slow, and pause, startled by the foreign language that escaped the boy below him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what was that? That was fucking hot.” Will says. Alex’s face immediately reddens, embarrassed and delighted by the compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I grew up in Mexico, Spanish is my first language. I’m sorry, I’ll try to keep it English.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, you don’t hide anything from me, baby. I want to hear you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, whatever language that may be,” Will adds as he captures Alex’s lips into a rushed, lust-filled kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Will begins to move again, Alex immediately is begging for the older man to go harder. He is not sure what he means by harder because Will is already so deep right now, he’s sure that if he pressed a hand down on his stomach he’d be able to feel the head. But Will, once again doesn’t miss a beat and tosses both of Alex’s legs up and over his shoulders, taking his hands off the headboard and positioning them on either side of Alex’s head. Then Will is fucking into him hard and deep and Alex is letting out little gasps between whispering words in both English and Spanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Will groans for a second time that night with one sharp push that hits right up against Alex’s prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat pools in Alex’s stomach at the sensation, breaking apart any thought process he might have had before and replacing every last foggy thought with; ‘WillWillWillWill.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s mind can’t even register what’s happening as Will’s thrusts start getting sloppy, his cock hitting just the right spot every time. The intense cloud in his mind keeps chanting to let go, but all that comes out of his mouth is;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, si, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘M so close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then it stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex feels like actually screaming, the little knot forming in his stomach coming apart bit by bit as Will stills, cock lined up at his entrance but making no effort to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn over,” Will says, stilling two hands on either side of Alex’s hips to help him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looks up at him, head still hazy and coming down from his near-orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my stomach?” Alex asks, sounding snappy, but already starting to roll over onto his elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You told me to show you what you’ve been missing, and I’m going to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turns over completely, as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good, baby boy.” Will breathes, leaning over Alex’s back to press his lips between his shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look so perfect like this. So ready to fuck yourself on me.” Alex chokes a bit as Will leans back again to run his thumb and pointer finger over Alex’s exposed hole, his other hand spreading Alex’s ass apart. Will hitches the pad of his thumb in Alex’s hole before lightly pressing it out again, spreading the lube around the rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are every wet dream I’ve ever had, baby. Could watch you like this forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex returns all of the praise with a deep, fucked-out moan that’s muffled as he bites into the pillow. He resists the urge to rut his hips into the mattress and release the buildup that’s making his cock turn dark pink. He realizes with complete awe that he’s been moments away from cumming untouched. He can’t even remember the last time that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment, Will lifts him onto his knees and wraps an arm all the way around Alex’s waist, tugging the younger boy up so his ass is better presented to Will. Alex’s legs tremble as he pushes himself up onto his elbows, head stuffed into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you want to cum, you’re gonna have to work for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Alex almost doesn’t know what he means until he adjusts his hips; ready for a good fucking, only to feel Will’s girth rub between his cheeks. Will grunts at the subtle movement but clearly has no intention of pushing himself inside Alex like he was before —at least not with his own two hands. And then it clicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you work hard enough, you’ll get a reward,” Will hums as Alex’s hips move in slow circles, deciding what to do. HIs voice is gruff, paired with a twinge of impatience. Alex feels the head of his cock plunge against his hole and then slip out because of the slick condom, coming to rest against the swell of his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Alex is embarrassed —but then he remembers what Will had said, ‘you’ll get your reward.’ It’s like a challenge, and if Alex wants anything tonight, it’s to prove himself. He has every intention of blowing Will’s mind, driving him wild and rocking his entire world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Alex reaches back, propping himself up on one elbow with some kind of horny super-strength he must have gotten along the way, while his other hand finds Will’s hip, pressing his hand into the skin. Will slides a hand on top of his and gives it a small squeeze. Alex smiles at the gentle sentiment, but it quickly fades into a fucked-out, dazed look he sends over his shoulder to Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving his hand to the side, Alex lazily trails his fingertips across the fine trial of hair below Will’s navel, tugging slightly with four digits pressed together. Will’s voice melts into a low hissing sound as he hooks one arm behind his own head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have all day, baby,” Will signs, and there is a hint of humour in his voice that Alex wants to fuck out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller’s hand attempts, at its best, to wrap around Will’s length, wet and lubed. As he runs his hands down it with the slightest touch, lining it up with his aching hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like when Will first pushed into him, blunt harsh. But this time, it’s excruciatingly slow as Alex tries to push his stuttering hips back against the hard, leaking cock between his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Will sighs contently as the sight of Alex sinking back on him, enveloped with a tight, wet heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s taking all my will not to fucking touch you. Grab your hips, spread you open. Fuck into you until you’re coming and the only thing you know how to say is my name. But I can’t do that until you work for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes roll back in his head as he plants his hands in front of himself, white-knuckling the sheets as the heels of his palms dig into the mattress. After he’s fully sucked in all of Will’s cock, all he can think is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuuuuck.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will hisses as Alex rocks his hips forward, letting his jaw drop as he finally puts his back into it. The only sound from his mouth is a mantra of disjointed ‘uh, uh, uhs’ at this point. They’re high pitched, pornographic and squeaky —matching the sound of the back and forth motion of the bed. Alex’s demeanour has changed, and even Will can tell. Eyes closed and fingers twisting around the mattress cloth, the warm glow of his tanned skin is turning a pinkish tone to contrast the covers. Ass bouncing up and down on Will’s cock, jiggling when Will tips his hips forward a little more but makes sure to keep his two hands up, behind his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, I-I don’t think I can cum like this, Will,” Alex whimpers as the skin of Will’s hips slap against his ass for what feels like the millionth time. He’s moved a hand down to his dick, stroking teasingly, but he wants it to be Will's. All he can imagine is rough hands, long fingers and scorching lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Will coos, taking the hands from behind his head and tracing a finger down Alex’s spine before roughly grabbing his thighs and tugging Alex impossibly closer, keeping his chest only a few inches above the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, he’s slamming into Alex —hard and fast and the same as before, but even fucking deeper. It simultaneously drives Alex insane and makes him feel like his whole damn body is being rearranged as the head of Will’s cock hits deep inside, blunt against his prostate with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, Will, touch me, please, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alex whines, body flustered and curling on itself as he feels a rising pool in his stomach take over. He knows he’s about to come undone, about to come completely unraveled, and all he needs is a hand on his cock to push him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, baby. Fuck,” Will moans, letting his hand leave its burning place on Alex’s thighs and reaching around to pump his cock instead, sloppy and quick but perfect nonetheless. It only takes four, maybe five strokes before he’s coming apart in Will’s hand, spilling all over the bed underneath him. Crying out into a pillow and continuing to buck his hips into Will’s loosening grip, Alex mewls with overstimulation, but he keeps up with his thrusts that still meet Will’s hips. With one final thrust, Will buried his cock deep inside, cums with a shout that could rival Alex’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie there for a few moments that seem like hours as the silence drags through them, combing through their limbs as Alex stretches out one arm silently. Their breath clouds the room, and Alex can feel Will’s heartbeat practically bursting through his chest where it is pressed against his back, skin damp and sticky with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh, you can move, y’know?” Alex wiggles, liking the way Will’s body is molded against him but disliking the creeping feeling that he’s anchoring Will here against his will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t ever want to leave this ass, Alex?” Will pants, wrapping his arms tightly around Alex’s middle and playfully nipping at his ear, the same way he had at the start of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing up with his arms and digging his shoulder blades as hard as he can into Will’s chest, Alex rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know how strong your pullout game is. I can't imagine the number of women you've knocked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighs, a small smile on his face that Alex can feel on the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Alex, If I could knock you up I would. The only reason I'm pulling out is because my legs are cramping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex snorts at that, wincing slightly at the oversensitivity and kicking Will’s knee a little as he fumbles with the sheets to cover up as Will lifts off. Will strips off his condom and stands, completely naked and shakes out his legs like a dork. Alex still smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know why he covers up —Will and him just did what most would consider the most intimate thing two people can do together. But it's something he's always done after sex. Hidden himself from the eyes of judgment of another. And Will doesn't even glance his way again, doesn't even say anything as he tosses the condom in the trash in the corner, before heading to the bathroom down the hall. The light flickers on in the doorway, casting a strip of light along the carpet that doesn't quite reach the edge of the bed where Alex is still curled at the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Should I leave? I mean, it doesn't look like he wants me here, God fucking dammit, Alex we weren't looking for feelings here. But he was just so fucking funny </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet. Maybe I could ask for round two?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands before dropping the blankets in his lap. He should leave. He can't stay —Will is a man, and that's what Alex had been looking for, but that doesn't mean he'd want to continue seeing Alex. God, Alex feels so stupid. How could he even let himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> this? When did he get so bold? It was the alcohol.  He desperately wants to blame it on the alcohol, but he barely even had enough to get drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex flips over on the side of the bed then, searching for his shoes before remembering that they're in the other room where Will had stripped him down. The pads of his feet hit the ground as softly as he can manage, but he doesn't know how far he's going to get before Will will hear him. He can just imagine Will's head popping out of the bathroom as he says something like; ‘Oh good! I was just about to ask you to leave anyway—’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Alex, slow down, I grabbed a towel for you, too.” Will calls as he returns to the bedroom, a grin plastered on his face that makes Alex’s heart ache. He’s still very much naked as he stands in the middle of the doorway holding a dripping washcloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh,” Alex thinks, ducking his head in embarrassment and holding out his hand to accept the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will heaves a playfully dramatic sigh and flops down on the bed next to Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you weren't planning on leaving ‘cause I just ordered us some pizza, and as much as I love it, I can't eat it all by myself,” he says, letting his fingertips trace a line down Alex's back, his spine arching into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex doesn't know what to say or if he should defend himself. ‘I'm sorry that I thought you'd want to kick me out, but is this like, a thing now? Or is this just for tonight?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he settles on,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex can only imagine the look on his face. He stands up, stretching his arms and bending down to touch his toes to wake up his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lets out a low whistle, and Alex gives an unconvincingly annoyed role of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we don't eat in the bed,” Alex says with a grimace as he looks down at the soiled sheets, but Will just laughs. Alex crinkles up his nose to show he’s completely serious, facing away and leaning over to wipe himself down out of Will’s line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Alex,” Will says. He gestures to the washcloth in Alex's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can toss it in that basket over there.” Alex tosses the cloth into the laundry basket in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will beckons Alex with a flick of his hand, nodding at the empty space beside him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring that cute ass back over here, all this talk about food is getting me horny again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And Alex really, really wants to be turned off by that because it's incredibly stupid and not the slightest bit funny, but for some reason he's crawling right back onto the bed next to Will, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex wakes, he’s still full of pizza and tangled in dirty sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up at the clock on Will’s wall: 10:18 AM. It’s scary to think he’s still here. But after they went for round two last night, they’d had pizza together and watched some Minecraft videos on Will’s TV. They’d talked about their lives, from Mason and breakups to how Will has a semi-famous twitch channel, where he streams Minecraft with his friends and expressed his love for music, even letting Alex listen to a few of his songs. Alex brings up his affiliation with some twitch streamers and Will is impressed he knows them. It was deep, Alex thinks, until round three came and then they both passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex carefully slides over to peer at Will. He is still asleep, soft nose twitching as he sleeps. Alex wants to lean forward and give his sleepy lips a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes shutter open, brows knitted together like he’s too confused to wake up. He makes a series of soft, unintelligible noises, followed by a gravelly;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, g’morning, beautiful.” ‘Damn,’ Alex thinks, his voice is even deeper in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Alex smiles, letting the leg that is thrown over Will’s side to slide all the way down his leg until their feet press together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your way of asking for round number four or breakfast?” Will mumbles sleepily, looking at Alex like he’s the sun, squinted eyes and a huge grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of those sound nice,” Alex replies, snuggling his face into the pillow next to Will’s head, soft hair tickling his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I should probably text my friends. They haven’t heard from me since last night, so they are probably worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lifts his body then, flopping back down even closer to Alex. They’re completely naked bodies pressed together and hands wandering over bare skin, but Alex has never felt more warm and pure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will protests with a groan, but Alex sits up anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, maybe if you weren’t so fucking horny then my phone could be on the nightstand and not in my pants pocket, down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I couldn’t wait the fifteen extra feet.” Will says with a soft giggle, pressing his fingers into Alex’s sides experimentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolls his eyes as he slips out of bed and out of the home of Will’s grasp, padding down the hallway until he finds the discarded jeans on the nice kitchen floor. ‘There you are,’ Alex thinks as he leans over to pick them up. He covers himself as best as he can with his inside-out jeans as he digs around in the pocket to fish out his phone. Four missed calls and six missed messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: </b>
  <span>Can you leave this man’s house now. Karl and George want “brunch” And there is no fucking way I’m going without you there. Dream Tommy and Tubbo are meeting us there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: </b>
  <span>I guess you can bring him if you want. I don’t think itll count as a walk of shame if you bring Shame along with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap:</b>
  <span> Seriously, Alex. PICK UP. IM HUNGRY!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: </b>
  <span>Jesus Alex, how good is this mans dingle?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: </b>
  <span>^That was Karl. smh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sapnap: </b>
  <span>Text back before 11 if you are up and want to come and Ill send you the address to the restaurant. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Quackity: </b>
  <span>ALRIGHT! I’m up and Ill be home in like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex quickly checks his location before tapping out the next text. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quackity: </b>
  <span>20 minutes + traffic. Mr. Tall man might be coming. Lovvvvvvve Youuuuu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” Alex calls, turning back toward the bedroom and the bundle of white covers in a heap on the bed, lean frame practically drowning in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends want to go out for brunch, so, um.” Alex pushes at the hair at the nape of his neck, touching the sensitive skin there and imagining it’s probably mottled with blotchy, red and purple marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Will’s smile falls a bit from where he’s peeking out over the sheets, hair fanned on the pillow behind him, like a halo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I can just eat my leftovers, if there is any left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a game they’ve been dancing at since last night, and Alex knows it. He tried to leave and then Will made him stay, and now he doesn’t know if Will would even want to go with him. It’s childish, and it’s sort of everything Alex tries to avoid when it comes to relationships. But at the same time, there is a hint of humour in the older man’s voice, and Alex thinks maybe to have the relationship he’s been wanting this whole time, both side’s need to put in the effort. And Will, has been putting it in for all night, both figuratively </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Alex says softly, dropping the pants on the bed and gesturing for Will to come closer. The older man lets out a breathy laugh and scoots his way over to Alex, who tries to swallow back every last bit of nervousness bubbling up from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to come with me. Y’know, last night was amazing and all... but I would like to know you, too. Not just your dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Will does is stare, and for a quick second Alex doesn’t think he’ll say anything until he breaks out into bright laughter. Suddenly nervous again, Alex starts trying to backtrack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you, uh, we don’t have to. Honestly, I just thought we had a bit of a connection last ni-oop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tugs Alex’s head down by the back of his hair to shut him up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna go out with you, Alex.” Will muses, reminiscent of the way Alex had said ‘I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to get fucked by you,’ last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be my pleasure to wine and dine that sugar baby ass,” while giving said ass a firm grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex slaps Will’s chest, pushing the man back on his bed with an exasperated huff. But even if it’s cliche, there is still a fuzzy feeling settling itself somewhere in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s heard people say that sometimes people come along who make you feel more you and make you want to be the person you want to be, which strikes him as funny. Because this whole time, Alex has been trying to get away from the fairytales and make-belief, cut the bullshit that his old relationships were rooted in. But maybe it’s about that magical rush, maybe it’s that touch that makes him feel like the whole world has been holding back the person he’s meant to be with all this time, saving it all for the right moment. But maybe it’s also about taking risks, telling truths —not masking everything behind the haze of drugs and alcohol, not hiding behind games of sex and lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And later, when they’re riding in the car together, Will with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Alex’s thigh. Or even later, when they’re sitting in a booth at a restaurant as Will talks about Minecraft and jokes at Alex’s ‘Big Q’ nickname like he’s known them forever —it is those times that Alex feels like everything is exactly as it should be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am really happy that you guys enjoyed my first part so much. Hope this one is just as good. While I will probably be mostly writing DNF, I am more than happy to write other ships!<br/>Please leave some ship or trope suggestions you guys would like to see. </p><p>If you guys are interested I do have a longer fic in the workings. #SummerCampAU</p><p>Linktree anyone? https://linktr.ee/ifyouknowmeyoudont</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>